MPA Rating IDs
1968–1969 mpaa1968_g 2.jpg mpaa1968_m.jpg mpaa1969_m 2.jpg|''True Grit'' (1969) mpaa1968_m 1.jpg mpaa1968_r.jpg bandicam 2016-03-06 21-26-48-602.jpg mpaa1968_x.jpg|''Girl on a Motorcycle'' (1968) 1969–1970 mpaa1969_g.jpg MPAA G Rating (Change of Habit Variant).png|''Change of Habit'' (1969) mpaa1969_g 2.jpg|''The Love Bug'' (1969) Bandicam 2016-04-21 15-36-38-315.jpg mpaa1969_m.jpg mpaa1969_m 1.JPG mpaa1969_r.jpg|''Run, Angel, Run'' (1969) mpaa1969_x.jpg|''Medium Cool'' (1969) 1970–1971 MPAA GP Card.jpg MPAA GP Card Yellow.jpg mpaa1970_gp 2.jpg|''Thunderball'' and You Only Live Twice (1970) mpaa1970_gp.jpg|''Love Story'' (1970) mpaa1970_gp 1.jpg|''Hawaiians'' (1970) MPAA GP Card 2.jpg|''THX 1138'' (1971) mpaa1970_r.jpg mpaa1970_r1.jpg|''Road to Salinas'' (1970) mpaa1970_r2.jpg|''I Drink Your Blood'' (1970) 2017-01-14_22-51-53.png|''The Magic Garden of Stanley Sweetheart'' (1970) mpaa1970_x.jpg Rated X MPAA (1970).png|''End of the Road'' (1970) 1971–1983 mpaa1971_g.jpg mpaa1971_gp.jpg mpaa1971_gp 2.jpg mpaa1971_gp 1.JPG mpaa1972_pg.JPG mpaa1974_pg 1.jpg mpaa1974_pg.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-03-30-18h11m35s78.png|''Summer of '42'' (1971) Mpaa-0.png|"Song Of The South" (1946, Image from 1972 reissue) Jesus Christ Superstar MPAA ID.jpg|''Jesus Christ Superstar'' (1973) The Longest Yard MPAA ID.jpg|''The Longest Yard'' (1974) The Shootist MPAA ID.jpg|''The Shootist'' (1976) Star Wars -1977-.jpg|''Star Wars'' Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) MASH MPAA ID.jpg|''M*A*S*H'' (1970, 1977 VHS release) MPAA R Rating (Bogard Reissue Variant).png|''Bogard'' (1974, 1977 reissue) MPAA PG Rating (Speedtrap Variant).png|''Speedtrap'' (1977) Vlcsnap-2015-03-30-18h33m40s254.png|''High Anxiety'' (1977) Vlcsnap-2015-03-30-18h33m11s228.png|''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) Vlcsnap-2015-03-30-07h30m11s180.png|''The Wanderers'' (1979) Vlcsnap-2015-03-15-17h01m15s253.png|''Being There'' (1979) The Last Married Couple in America MPAA ID.jpg|''The Last Married Couple in America'' (1979) Flash Gordon MPAA ID.jpg|''Flash Gordon'' (1980) Vlcsnap-2015-03-15-16h49m24s51.png|''So Fine'' (1981) An American Werewolf in London MPAA ID.jpg|''An American Werewolf in London'' (1981) Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-22h03m30s200.png|''Dumbo'' (1941, 1982 reissue) vlcsnap-2017-12-02-08h40m09s981.png|''E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982) Tron MPAA ID.jpg|''Tron'' (1982) Vlcsnap-2015-03-30-18h23m23s242.png|''The Sting II'' (1983) Vlcsnap-2015-03-30-18h51m26s130.png|''Cracking Up'' (1983) mpaa1971_r.jpg mpaa1976_r.jpg mpaa1971_r 2.png x.png mpaa1971_r 1.JPG 1977–1981 Image278.png|''Star Wars'' trailer variant (1977) vlcsnap-2014-08-11-11h00m30s236.png|''Hot Lead and Cold Feet'' trailer variant (1978) 9AtO2DHHL-sLiEkegVOfpA232226.png|''101 Dalmatians'' trailer variant (1961, 1979 reissue) MPAA G (4m).png Rated PG Screenshot.png MPAA Rated R.jpg Screenshot_20170530-181603.png|''Monty Python's Life of Brian'' (1979) 1981–present 1981–2016 mpaa-pg2.jpg MPAA PG-13 Rating Screen (1985).jpg mpaa-pg13-ws.jpg MPAA-R.jpg MPAA-R_80s.jpg F5E08EFF-221B-4577-B630-3C9C626A987B.PNG|''Scarface'' (1983) MPAA PG Rating Screen (1984).jpg|''Splash'' (1984) Screen_shot_2016-06-13_at_3.30.51_PM.png|''The River'' (1984) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-13h51m04s160.png|''Back to the Future'' (1985) vlcsnap-2013-12-27-22h10m03s6.png|''An American Tail'' (1986) vlcsnap-2014-06-29-16h58m06s137.png|''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) vlcsnap-2014-01-11-13h48m02s37.png|''The Land Before Time'' (1988) MPAA R Rating (Renegades Variant).png|''Renegades'' (1989) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-14h28m56s103.png|''Back to the Future: Part II'' (1989) vlcsnap-2014-09-16-19h57m46s203.png|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1990) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-14h56m57s8.png|''Back to the Future: Part III'' (1990) 48A50DF2-3EF1-4FBE-8DA1-29B7B03ACA72.JPG|''A Cry in the Wild'' (1990) Tumblr_nofgrkVjLw1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story'' (1993) mpaa-pg13.jpg|''Jurassic Park'' (1993) MPAAGRating1993.png|''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' (1993) bandicam 2015-09-19 12-50-03-712.jpg|''The Basketball Diaries'' (1995) vlcsnap-2014-10-21-20h29m29s27.png|''Casper'' (1995) vlcsnap-2013-12-27-03h19m06s47.png|''Babe'' (1995) vlcsnap-2015-12-03-20h59m07s253.png|''Flipper'' (1996) MPAA R Rating Screen (1998).jpg|''Affliction'' (1997) MPAA PG-13 Rating Screen (2000).jpg|''Meet the Parents'' (2000) vlcsnap-2014-09-13-15h46m29s161.png|''The Fast and the Furious'' (2001) vlcsnap-2014-07-14-20h47m58s226.png|''Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat'' (2003) vlcsnap-1300011.png|''Peter Pan'' (2003) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-12h25m22s189.png|''March of the Penguins'' (2005) MPAA-DUNSTON-CHECKS-IN.png|''Dunston Checks In'' (1996, 2005 reissue) vlcsnap-2014-09-05-19h08m55s154.png|''Curious George'' (2006) vlcsnap-2014-11-16-13h06m52s201.png|''United 93'' (2006) vlcsnap-2014-09-16-19h12m49s109.png|''I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry'' (2007) vlcsnap-2014-09-20-15h35m59s64.png|''Coraline'' (2009) photo (1).PNG|''Pufnstuf'' (1970, 2009 reissue) _epQ_krKdPYwMNHnbtSAzA402611.png|''Despicable Me'' (2010) 2016-11-08_20-22-29.png|Scott Pilgrim vs. The World (2010) vlcsnap-2014-09-13-10h17m08s195.png|''The Little Engine That Could'' (2010/2011) PIzL15UazYMw_ior6JYCVA186339.png|''Big Miracle'' (2012) B298B775-ABDA-43EE-B0B9-AB3EE8A19C25.PNG|''Fun Size'' (2012) vlcsnap-00013.png|''Fast and Furious 6'' (2013) MPAA_PG-13_Rating_Screen_(1994).png|''Jobs'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2014-09-05-19h25m16s226.png|''The Little Rascals Save the Day'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-11-25-11h21m01s235.png|''Beethoven's Treasure Tail'' (2014) vlcsnap-2015-12-01-19h11m36s267.png|''Furious 7'' (2015) MPAA-PG13-ws2.jpg|''San Andreas'' (2015) vlcsnap-2015-12-01-19h04m20s539.png|''Jurassic World'' (2015) (DVD/Blu-ray release) vlcsnap-2015-12-08-18h26m08s222.png|''Minions'' (2015) (DVD/Blu-ray release) vlcsnap-2015-12-12-12h10m32s937.png|''R.L. Stine's Monsterville: The Cabinet of Souls'' (2015) 505E8BC9-1D1A-4473-917D-19CB2546DD76.PNG|''The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave'' (2016) vlcsnap-2017-01-27-16h26m31s330.png|''Jose Maldonado 3: World Tour'' (2016) 2001–present Starting in 2005, the MPAA URL is added next to the Film Ratings URL. (Excluding Paramount and Sony versions) Some of the early versions have the Film Ratings URL centered, while others have it off-center to the left. The early variants were used in tandem with the MPAA URL variant. As of 2014, Warner Bros. releases continue to use this style of rating IDs. mpaa-r_90s.JPG|Early version with centered URL pg.png pg-13.png r mpaa.png mpaa r.png MPAA NC-17.png vlcsnap-2013-12-27-02h52m50s141.png|''Babe'' (1995, 2003 reissue) MPAA PG-13 Rating (Along Came Polly variant).png|''Along Came Polly'' (2004) vlcsnap-2012-10-20-01h26m05s137.png|''The Interpreter'' (2005) vlcsnap-2014-07-02-21h15m03s226.png|''Kicking & Screaming'' (2005) MPAA G Rating Screen (2008).png|''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2008) vlcsnap-2014-09-13-14h29m58s151.png|''The Tale of Despereaux'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-17h20m05s153.png|''Hop'' (2011) vlcsnap-2014-07-10-19h02m01s213.png|''Dr. Seuss' The Lorax'' (2012) AFD61CB4-BB2C-42C5-B266-79A39B6D3B03.PNG|''Prometheus'' (2012, IMAX version) MPAA Brave (2012) 35mm digital master.jpg|''Brave'' (2012) 35CE03DD-BEA9-414A-A239-44671150C209.PNG|''Top Gun'' (1986, 2013 reissue) (IMAX Version) vlcsnap-2015-03-27-07h54m30s6.png|''Oblivion'' (2013) MPAA Monsters University (2013) 35mm digital master.jpg|''Monsters University'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-17h20m05s153.png|''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) vlcsnap-2014-11-25-09h33m07s11.png|''Neighbors'' (2014) F75B4732-90C0-49B5-BF95-47E917502401.PNG|''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' (2014) 7EA11816-14B5-4381-9ECC-403FCCEB4825.PNG|''The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015) DA1838E5-4D3E-4E61-9630-B0CAF68F6186.PNG|''Tomorrowland'' (2015) (IMAX version) 7A8A0BDF-435C-43D8-8A2F-452B38F73C63.PNG|''Jurassic World'' (2015) (Theatrical) (Version 2) 515C22A3-18C7-4E54-BE26-812BA1316381.PNG|''No Escape'' (2015) BBAD4E8D-CE6A-4B09-868C-EBA7234DC151.PNG|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip'' (2015) C5DC1EC2-558D-4B76-ADC5-1EAE1FE619FD.PNG|''Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens'' (2015) 084F751F-CDB7-41A8-84DE-0C52649AB2AD.PNG|''Joy'' (2015) 171A4C01-E93E-4687-ABF7-45DAE6A9CED5.PNG|''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (2016) AD9BEF2E-7D68-4D5E-8B9C-B451EC82C014.PNG|''Kindergarten Cop 2'' (2016) IMG_2250.PNG|''Trolls'' (2016) IMG_4188.PNG|''Moana'' (2016) IMG_3913.PNG|''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' (2016) IMG_4181.PNG|''Sing'' (2016) (some theatrical prints) 2001–present (Warner Bros. version) vlcsnap-2014-01-10-07h19m00s187.png|''Miss Congeniality'' (2000, A) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-12h44m45s51.png|''Miss Congeniality'' (2000, B) vlcsnap-2014-01-10-07h20m08s109.png|''The Majestic'' (2001) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-12h27m57s205.png|''Mr. Nanny'' (1993, 2002 reissue) vlcsnap-2014-01-11-13h49m04s132.png|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) vlcsnap-2014-01-11-13h50m30s231.png|''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (2002) MPAA PG Rating (Elf variant).png|''Elf'' (2003) vlcsnap-2014-10-10-22h05m20s208.png|''Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (2004) MPAA-CELLULAR.png|''Cellular'' (2004) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-12h23m44s245.png|''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) MPAA R Rating (Wedding Crashers variant).png|''Wedding Crashers'' (2005) MPAA PG-13 Rating (The Mask variant).png|''The Mask'' (1994, 2005 reissue) 27B528BD-320E-4FBB-A3A4-FDF4510613AF.PNG|''Hubble'' (2010, IMAX 3D verison) vlcsnap-2014-06-19-15h53m59s251.png|''The Lego Movie'' (2014) vlcsnap-1300071.png|''Island of Lemurs: Madagascar'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-09-27-18h13m33s143.png|''Blended'' (2014) 2001–present (Paramount version) MPAA-R_2000s.jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-28-22h30m12s153.png|''Down to Earth'' (2001) vlcsnap-2012-10-02-15h09m19s217.png|''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) vlcsnap-2014-01-31-17h44m16s170.png|''Clockstoppers'' (2002) vlcsnap-2014-01-10-07h16m51s178.png|''Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life'' (2003) vlcsnap-2014-01-10-07h17m02s37.png|''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h46m40s87.png|''Timeline'' (2003) vlcsnap-2014-01-31-17h47m44s220.png|''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) Screen Shot 2017-04-05 at 3.28.20 PM.png|''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (2004) Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h33m14s71.png|''Barnyard'' (2006) 2001–20?? (MGM version) .Picture_33.png|''Jeepers Creepers'' (2001) vlcsnap-2012-02-25-06h28m02s150.png|''Good Boy!'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-11-28-20h44m58s172.png|''Hot Tub Time Machine'' (2010) 2002–2013 (Fox version) Ablaze (2001).png|''Ablaze'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-05h53m31s211.png|''Ice Age'' (2002) vlcsnap-2014-01-31-17h39m41s255.png|''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' (2002) MPAA-CHEAPER-BY-THE-DOZEN.png|''Cheaper by the Dozen'' (2003) MPAA-CATCH-THAT-KID.png|''Catch That Kid'' (2004) MPAA PG-13 Rating (Welcome to Mooseport variant).png|''Welcome to Mooseport'' (2004) vlcsnap-2014-07-16-10h39m45s85.png|''Garfield: The Movie'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-12-27-03h07m17s45.png|''I, Robot'' (2004) Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-00h46m21s113.png|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'' (2011) Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-00h47m24s235.png|''This Means War'' (2012) Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-00h50m39s128.png|''Prometheus'' (2012) Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-00h28m00s99.png|''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' (2012) Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-01h01m26s208.png|''The Croods'' (2013) 2002–2013 (Sony version) vlcsnap-2012-03-17-15h24m06s93.png|''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) MPAA-TOY-SOLDIERS.png|''Toy Soldiers'' (1991, 2002 reissue) ratingsgame0002.jpg|''Matilda'' (1996, 2004 reissue) MPAA-CHRISTMAS-WITH-THE-KRANKS.png|''Christmas with the Kranks'' (2004) MPAA-ARE-WE-THERE-YET.png|''Are We There Yet?'' (2005) MPAA-MAN-OF-THE-HOUSE.png|''Man of the House'' (2005) vlcsnap-2014-01-31-17h48m09s207.png|''Guess Who'' (2005) 2013–present MPAA_G.png MPAA-PG.png MPAA-PG-13.png MPAA-R.png MPAA-NC-17.png MPAA-ID-THE-KINGS-OF-SUMMER.png|''The Kings of Summer'' (2013) MPAA-ID-BEFORE-MIDNIGHT.png|''Before Midnight'' (2013) MPAA-ID-GROWN-UPS-2.png|''Grown Ups 2'' (2013) vlcsnap-2014-02-08-18h53m15s121.png|''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) vlcsnap-2014-10-10-21h57m22s11.png|''The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-01h09m09s150.png|''The Family'' (2013) vlcsnap-2014-02-02-17h00m24s137.png|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (2013) 1DD990F4-E9BB-4D09-984A-CA398479AEBA.PNG|''Stuart Little'' (1999, 2013 reissue) 0B13374F-2AD7-4F4A-9A74-0C48E66593FB.PNG|''Stuart Little 2'' (2002, 2013 reissue) MPAA-ID-FREE-BIRDS.png|''Free Birds'' (2013) MPAA-ID-AMERICAN-HUSTLE.png|''American Hustle'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2014-07-10-19h08m10s85.png|''The Nut Job'' (2014) MPAA-ID-ABOUT-LAST-NIGHT.png|''About Last Night'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-10-10-22h11m20s219.png|''Heaven Is for Real'' (2014) MPAA-ID-THE-AMAZING-SPIDER-MAN-2.png|''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-09-06-09h57m56s124.png|''Moms' Night Out'' (2014) MPAA-ID-EARTH-TO-ECHO.png|''Earth to Echo'' (2014) MPAA-ID-PAUL-BLART-MALL-COP-2.png|''Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2'' (2015) 152F35C4-4289-44C0-ACA1-EE7E134CE81C.PNG|''Jurassic World'' (2015) MPAA-ID-INSIDE-OUT-THEATRICAL-RELEASE.jpg|''Inside Out'' (2015) 3AB1AE4E-31E8-4434-934E-5A2D7D50EE2A.PNG|''Minions'' (2015) MPAA-ID-PIXELS.png|''Pixels'' (2015) MPAA-ID-HOTEL-TRANSYLVANIA-2.png|''Hotel Transylvania 2'' (2015) MPAA-ID-GOOSEBUMPS.png|''Goosebumps'' (2015) MPAA-ID-OPEN-SEASON-SCARED-SILLY.png|''Open Season: Scared Silly'' (2016) MPAA-ID-THE-ANGRY-BIRDS-MOVIE.png|''The Angry Birds Movie'' (2016) E9E860E1-06A6-4247-85A8-4F4649AEE9B6.PNG|''Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life'' (2016) IMG_4289.PNG|''La La Land'' (2016) IMG_5759.PNG|''Despicable Me 3'' (2017) vlcsnap-2017-12-22-13h23m34s386.png|American Made (2017) 2013–present (Universal version) vlcsnap-2017-04-22-10h03m25s244.png|''Oblivion'' (2013) MPAA-ID-FAST-AND-FURIOUS-6.png|''Fast and Furious 6'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-17h15m06s23.png|''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) MPAA_PG-13_Rating_Screen_(2013)_Variant.png|''Jobs'' (2013) MPAA-ID-RIDDICK.png|''Riddick'' (2013) MPAA-ID-CLOSED-CIRCUIT.png|''Closed Circuit'' (2013) MPAA-ID-RUSH.png|''Rush'' (2013) MPAA-ID-RIDE-ALONG.png|''Ride Along'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-07-10-19h07m53s130.png|''The Nut Job'' (2014) MPAA-ID-AN-AMERICAN-TAIL-_-2014-REISSUE-BLU-RAY-DISC.png|''An American Tail'' (1986, 2014 reissue) vlcsnap-2014-09-05-19h24m18s147.png|''The Little Rascals Save the Day'' (2014) MPAA-ID-WALK-OF-SHAME.png|''Walk of Shame'' (2014) MPAA-ID-NEIGHBORS.png|''Neighbors'' (2014) MPAA-ID-THE-LITTLE-RASCALS.png|''The Little Rascals'' (1994, 2014 reissue) MPAA-ID-BEETHOVENS-TREASURE-TAIL.png|''Beethoven's Treasure Tail'' (2014) vlcsnap-2015-12-01-19h11m01s667.png|''Furious 7'' (2015) vlcsnap-2015-12-01-19h04m56s431.png|''Jurassic World'' (2015) vlcsnap-2015-12-08-18h25m25s039.png|''Minions'' (2015)/''Despicable Me 3'' (2017) vlcsnap-2015-12-12-12h09m59s659.png|''R.L. Stine's Monsterville: The Cabinet of Souls'' (2015) vlcsnap-2015-12-20-11h40m52s998.png|''Clifford's Really Big Movie'' (2004, 2015 Universal reissue) vlcsnap-2017-04-25-19h30m20s662.png|''Kindergarten Cop 2'' (2016) vlcsnap-2016-12-10-20h45m51s490.png|''Mower Minions'' (2016) vlcsnap-2016-12-10-20h44m35s438.png|''The Secret Life of Pets'' (2016) vlcsnap-2017-04-22-09h59m02s709.png|''Sing'' (2016) vlcsnap-2017-06-04-18h39m47s035.png|''A Dog's Purpose'' (2017) 2013–present (Fox version) vlcsnap-2013-09-17-11h18m07s235.png|''The East'' (2013) MPAA Rating ID The Way Way Back.png|''The Way Way Back'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-12-25-13h54m08s152.png|''Turbo'' (2013) MPAA Rating ID Percy Jackson- Sea Of Monsters.png|''Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters'' (2013) MPAA-ID-ENOUGH-SAID.png|''Enough Said'' (2013) MPAA Rating ID Baggage Claim.png|''Baggage Claim'' (2013) MPAA-ID-12-YEARS-A-SLAVE.png|''12 Years a Slave'' (2013) MPAA-ID-THE-GRAND-BUDAPEST-HOTEL.png|''The Grand Budapest Hotel'' (2014) MPAA-ID-MR-PEABODY-&-SHERMAN.png|''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-07-18-17h32m10s154.png|''Rio 2'' (2014) MPAA-THE-FAULT-IN-OUR-STARS.png|''The Fault in our Stars'' (2014) MPAA-ID-LET'S-BE-COPS.png|''Let's Be Cops'' (2014) MPAA-ID-THE-DROP.png|''The Drop'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-07-18-17h32m10s154.png|''The Peanuts Movie'' (2015) The Universal version strictly uses the Helvetica font from the previous idents instead of the Gotham font used by Sony Pictures and 20th Century Fox on Home media releases, and by Lionsgate and Summit Entertainment in movie theaters, but still uses the same rating design as the MPAA's standard one. Category:Cinema Category:Motion Picture Association of America Category:1968 Category:1922 Category:Entertainment ratings Category:Movie ratings Category:1967